the tooth fairy is a thief
by believeindreams-believeinyou
Summary: Cat's scared the tooth fairy is stealing her belongings, and Jade has to comfort her. Cade friendship.


**A/N- random prompt-inspired drabble to get me back into writing. Cade friendship for all those who reviewed "left alone" and requested it. Go forth and read (and review, too, because that would be lovely)~ **

**Oh, and I have literally 10 other fics to be posted (I'm on holidays, wooooo!) so look out for them if you like this one! (:**

* * *

><p>"The tooth fairy is a <em>thief<em>!" Cat panted, gripping the phone so hard her fingers turned white.

On the other end of the call, Jade scoffed.

"The tooth fairy isn't real." she said monotonously.

"She is so real! And she _steals_ people's teeth, Jade! She sneaks in the house and takes them! While everyone's _asleep_!"

"It's a little creepy," Jade admitted, deciding to change her tactic, "But she's only doing you good. You don't want a mouthful of teeth sitting around, rotting."

"What does she _do_ with rotting teeth?"

"I don't know. Maybe she eats them."

"_Jade_!" Cat squealed, her forehead creasing.

"What," Jade hissed, "do you want me to say?"

"What if she steals all the other things, too? What if it's not just teeth?"

"Has anything ever disappeared before?"

"One time my echo microphone went missing."

Jade's mind flashed back to the moment it did - she'd pinched it out of Cat's locker and thrown it in a dumpster outside of _Skybucks_ (in her defense, everything Cat says is irritating enough - it doesn't need repetition in the form of an echo).

"I'm sure the tooth fairy didn't take it, Cat. I think that was Tori."

"Why would Tori want an echo micropho-"

"You know her, she's a fame-obsessed kleptomaniac."

"I don't think she-"

"_Anyway_, Cat, the tooth fairy doesn't take things. Except your teeth."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now, good night."

Cat whimpered on the other end.

"Cat?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want me to come get your tooth? I'll hide it under my pillow, so if she tries to pinch anything, I can stop her."

"What if she doesn't take anything?"

"Then I'll give you the money she leaves."

"Really? You'd do that?"

Jade thought it over for a few moments.

"Yeah." she said finally.

"Thanks Jadey!"

"Don't call me that! Meet me outside in five."

"Kk!"

* * *

><p>Cat skipped into school the next morning, singing a happy tune.<p>

"Hey Cat!" Jade called from her place in front of Cat's locker.

"Hi Jade!" she said happily, skipping over and stopping right in front of Jade.

"Guess what?"

"Sikowitz's goat ate another theatre book? Oh _boy_-"

"No. The tooth fairy came to get your tooth."

Cat's eyes widened.

"What did she steal?"

"Nothing. Just like I told you." Jade paused, soaking up the fact that she'd been right, "She left this though."

Cat looked down to see Jade push a fifty dollar note into her hand.

"Whoa! All this for one tooth?"

"Must've been something special."

"Yay! Thanks Jade! I'm gonna go buy a lollipop!"

"Remember to be back before Sikowitz..." Jade trailed off; her voice had fallen on deaf ears, as Cat skipped away.

* * *

><p>Just as the final bell rang and Jade grabbed her books, Beck approached her and slid an arm around her waist.<p>

"Hey babe." he greeted, slipping a coffee into her hand.

Jade took a long sip.

"Hey."

"Sorry it took so long. Cat's been holding the line up."

"I knew I shouldn't have given her money."

"For your tooth-sitting gig? How much did you give her?"

"Fifty bucks."

"Whoa!"

"Whaaat?" Jade whined.

"Isn't that a bit much?"

"Why? How much do people usually get for their teeth?"

"My parents gave me a dollar a tooth."

Jade paused for a moment, turning her glare to Beck.

"You could've told me that!" she complained, slapping his arm.

"I thought you knew! You were a kid once!"

"My parents told me that the tooth fairy, along with the Easter bunny and Santa Claus, was a bunch of immature nonsense the second I asked them about it."

Beck chuckled.

"I believe you've now paid for every tooth in Cat's head."

"She'd better not get any cavities."

"Tell that to the slurpee and the lollies she's buying."

Jade groaned, untangled Beck's arm from her waist, and trudged the path Cat had taken earlier.

"Caterina Valentine!" she yelled along the way.


End file.
